Assassin of the DEAD
by ANBUTORA9780
Summary: The Komuro family have been part of the brotherhood, Japan branch, for centuries. Takashi finds out he is the last of the family line and teams up with friends to survive the barren wasteland of post apocalyptic Japan. This fanfiction runs an alternate story line to the anime. I have used some quotes from the anime because... I think they're cool. Rated M to be safe.


**Assassin in the DEAD**

Chapter One: Assassin in the DEAD

_I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end… _

Takashi Komuro, a high-school student at Fujimi academy. Although, he's not your average seventeen year old student. He is the descendent of one of the most killed assassins in all history. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. In other words, Takashi not only is of Italian heritage, but is one of the most talented and discreet killers within the school.

Takashi wore his school uniform and was standing at the railing of the stairs. He looked out over the concreted area within the school and further out to the gate. That's when he saw it, a man acting strangely at the gate. He was walking into it for some reason; he had his arms extended out in front of him and looked as if he was sleep-walking.

Three P.E teachers approached the man; the one in front grabbed the man at the gate by his collar and pulled him toward it. Then the man bit the teachers arm and the teacher fell back in pain.

That was it that was all Takashi saw before jumping off the stairs and landing firmly on the ground. Then he realised he had left all his friends in the school, it was a good thing that he always wore his hidden blades under the school jacket.

Before he went back to get his friends from with the building, he stopped at his locker to get his assassin gear. He always kept a spare set of it in case of an emergency and this seemed like an emergency worth suiting up for.

After donning his assassin's clothing he looked a lot like his ancestor, Ezio. He wore a black outfit, which consisted of a one-piece cloak-like shirt that fit snugly on his torso with two long tails sprouting out of the back, the shirt also had a very baggy hood that Takashi wore to cover his eyes. Although Ezio wore a small cloak on his left arm, Takashi did not. The cloak was an Italian thing and Takashi liked to think he was completely Japanese, but apart from this he wore loose black trousers with large black boots. He had two hidden blades, that he wore at all times, on his wrists and carried a katana that was tied to his waist.

Before Takashi could make it up to the classroom that two of his friends were in, the speakers let out a sound and then the head-master began speaking. ''_Attention, all students! Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions. I repeat. Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate campus-…_ _Help! Save me! No! Help!_''

As the last words came out of the speakers, the man died, attacked by the people who started this. All the students, apart from Takashi, stood and stared into space. Until a chalk was dropped, and then… chaos reigned over the school.

Students were fighting to get out of the classrooms first, only to be met by a pack of ravenous, blood-thirsty beasts. They were the first to go.

After hearing the speakers, Takashi resolved to find his two best friends. Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou were in class before the head-master spoke and died over the speakers, Takashi expected them to go to the roof first.

As if by instinct he knew that Hisashi would never let anything happen to Rei, and that's what annoyed him most.

Takashi was sprinting through the blood stained halls of the school, trying his hardest to avoid a fight with the rotting, rancid, man-eating zombies. It was all for naught, Takashi was stopped by a horde of thirty or more shuffling toward him.

Naturally, Takashi didn't have time for this, so he aimed on disposing them quickly. He did just that, as the horde shuffled ever closer; Takashi, with a flick of his wrists, had extended two one foot hidden blades.

As he, still sprinting at top speed, grew closer to the horde. His left arm was brought back and then thrust forward into a zombies head. He continued slicing and stabbing the undead mob until it was reduced t nothing but dead bodies, Takashi had successfully slaughtered the oncoming dead horde. He walked on leaving blood splatters up the walls and bodies scattering the hall.

As he continued down the hall, he came to the stairs and quickly sprinted up them. As he was sprinting up the stairs, a straggler from one of the hordes roaming the school started to shuffle down. Takashi, noticing the zombie, leapt to the side, planted his foot firmly on the railing of the stairs and then leapt to the wall opposite. After landing his foot on the wall, he pushed off and landed on the next set of stairs.

He gave a slight grin and kept sprinting to the roof.

After five or so minutes of sprinting through the decaying school Takashi reached the roof. Only to be met with over sixty of the zombified students waiting for fresh meat.

He aimed on avoiding them, and so he did.

He began to sprint across the roof toward the stairs at the other side, that was where Rei and Hisashi would most likely be.

He saw a zombie climbing the stairs, so he resolved to get there as fast as humanly possible.

Takashi, being an assassin, is trained in free running. So he had no trouble dodging all the zombies. After a moment of sprinting, dodging and leaping, Takashi reached the stairs where he saw Rei trying to help Hisashi, who had been bitten.

Takashi stepped closer to the couple. Rei, not knowing who he is because of the hood, stepped back while dragging Hisashi.

''Stay back! Don't come any closer!'' Rei shouted at Takashi, still not knowing it was him.

''Rei, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help.'' Takashi removed his hood and smiled at the distressed girl.

Hisashi, who was in extreme pain from the bite, stared at Takashi. Rei stood and backed away, leaving Hisashi in place.

Hisashi, still staring at Takashi in shock and awe managed to mutter, ''T-Takashi? Is that really you Takashi?''

Takashi nodded and helped Hisashi to his feet. They hugged each other and turned to Rei who was still sting at Takashi.

''Rei, it's Takashi. He's not going to hurt us, so you don't have to worry.'' Hisashi said as he choked back a painful cry.

''B-but, what are you?'' Rei said as she stepped back once again.

''It's a long story.'' Takashi gestured for her to help Hisashi to the ground as he went to fix a barrier so the dead couldn't get to them.

After making a blockade, Takashi filled the couple in on why he was dressed like he was. Rei didn't understand at first but eventually she began to get it. When Takashi finished he was bombarded with questions, most of them obvious and stupid, but he answered them nonetheless.

After talking for what seemed like hours, Takashi noticed Hisashi was coughing up blood. He told Rei to step away and stay back, but naturally Rei refused.

''Rei! It's not safe to stay near him, look he's turning into one of them! He's done for!'' Takashi dragged Rei away from Hisashi, Rei was kicking and screaming but was easily dragged away due to her light weight.

As Takashi set her down on the other side of the area they were in, Hisashi fell to the ground. Rolling around in pain, he coughed up more and more blood until his eyes turned white, his skin went grey and he stopped moving all together. That's when Takashi thought it was over, Rei had lost her boyfriend and she was going to blame it on him like she always does.

As Hisashi's corpse stood, moaning and swaying, Takashi raised his hood and covered his eyes. Rei saw a single tear run down his face.

''Rest in peace, my friend.''

As Hisashi stumbled forward and was about to lunge for Takashi, the hooded man flicked his wrist and the blade dropped down. Just before the now zombified Hisashi was able to bite a chunk out of Takashi, the blade on his right wrist cut into the zombie's forehead.

As Takashi pulled the blade from Hisashi's head, more and more tears began falling down his face. Rei screamed and ran toward Hisashi's lifeless body, she kept crying for many minutes until she stood up and turned to Takashi with an accusing scowl adorned her face.

As she was about to say something, she noticed he was just standing there… crying. She then lost the scowl that was dominating her face, and it was replaced with an expression of sorrow and empathy.

She then began crying again, but for Takashi's sake and not for Hisashi. As she was crying Takashi walked closer and embraced her, she simply smiled, tears still falling down her face, and wrapped her arms around him.

They held the embrace for a long time.

_I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end… And that day I killed my best friend, and held the girl I love._


End file.
